Auprès de moi toujours, Chapitre 1
by Sachapotter
Summary: Harry et Ginny ont emménagés ensemble dans Londres... Ils passent de Adolescent a adulte! Mais quelques chose vas forcément tout chambouler. Harry pars, puis rencontre quelqu'un qu'il n'aurais pas dut rencontrer. Ginny retrouve Dean après de nombreuse années... Vont-il se retrouvé? Ou bien se séparer? Ron et Hermione seront là eux aussi car ans eux pas d'intelligence ou humour!


CHAPITRE 1

 _Londres, Angleterre_

Au lever du soleil, elle se réveille et comme toujours une journée tranquille commence .

-Harry ?

Ginny parcourut leur appartement et ouvrit la porte du bureau d' Harry

-Bonjour Ginny.

-Bonjour. Tu as travaillé tout ce temps ?

\- Oui, j'ai un parchemin à rendre pour demain sans faute…

Ils se sont échangés un regard puis a ajouté qu'il était déjà très en retard . L'heure du Midi était déjà arrivé, Ginny préparait la table quand le téléphone c'est mis a sonné…

-Salut Ginny, c'est Hermione ! On vous invite à manger chez nous ce soir, ça vous dit ?

\- Salut Hermione, oui pas de problème, je préviens Harry. De tout façon qu'il le veuille ou non on viendra !

\- J'imagine ! Bon à tout à l'heure. Au fait vous venez à qu'elle ?

-Vers 20h30

-Ok pas de problème à tout'

-A tout'

A la fin de la discussion, Ginny est allé cherchez Harry pour lui dire qu'ils mangaient chez Ron et Hermione. Une fois rentrée, il était en train de lire une lettre qui disait que son oncle était mort, la seconde était pour elle . Goerges et Angelina se marient ! Le problème c'est que le jour de l'enterrement et le jour du mariage était le même jour, problème majeur…

Ron était venu les chercher, il venait tout juste de passer son permis moldus, pour leurs montrer qu'il roulait « super bien ». Ron Weasley conduisait comme un pied. S'arrêter, démarrer, tout se faisait dans une énorme SECOUSSE. Harry et Ginny volaient vers l'avant de la voiture de leurs père à chaque coup de frein et leur nuque basculait vers l'arrière à chaque coup d'accélérateur. Ils auraient pu être inquiet : après tout, ils étaient dans la voiture du frère de Ginny et on allait chez lui. Mais il conduisait tellement mal qu'Harry ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Ils devaient avoir parcouru plus d'un kilomètre dans un silence en dents de scie quand Ron a dit :

-J'ai raté trois fois mon permis.

-sans blague, répliqua Ginny

Il a ri et a hoché la tête. A cinq cents mètres devant eux, le feu est passé au rouge. Ron a pilé net et ils ont été projetés dans les bras de la ceinture de sécurité.

-Désolé. Je vous jure que je fais tout ce que je peux pour conduire en douceur. Donc, à la fin de l'examen, j'étais persuadé d'avoir encore échoué, mais le moniteur m'a dit : « Votre conduite est plutôt désagréable, mais elle n'est pas dangereuse »

\- C'est sûr qu'avec un sort de confusion c'est plus facile…

Le feu est passé au vert. Ginny et Harry se sont préparés. Ginny est devenue pal, par pur curiosité, Harry lui demandait si ça allé. Ron est au courant tout comme le reste de la famille… Arrivés chez Ron et Hermione, ils étaient assis à la grande table ronde qui était aux parents d'Hermione

-Au fait Ginny, tu lui as dit a Harry ?

-Non pas encore, mais je comptais lui en parlais demain…

-Ginny, demain je suis chez les Dursley !

-Ha… et bah dans 2 jours !

-Mais allé dit lui maintenant, sinon je lui dis- moi !

-Non Ron, c'est moi ! Si Ginny peux pas alors c'est moi. Ginny est enceinte

-QUOI !

-Harry je voulais tant parlez mais je ne savais pas quand! C'est bien trop compliqué tu comprends ?

-Oui je comprends mais pourtant Hermione aussi !

-Harry, on parle de Ginny pas de toi. Au fait mon père fête son anniversaire demain ! Ron sera là, mais bien-sûr on devra aussi allé au mariage de Angelina et Goerges…

-Je suis très heureux pour toi, Hermione.

-Mais ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?!.. Et Ronald tu ne me dit rien ?

-Laissez-moi vivre !

-Je suis là, à étaler mon bonheur familial, alors que nous savons tous les trois l'épreuve que tu traverse.

Harry n'était pas joyeux d'apprendre la mort de son oncle, mais il n'était pas non plus triste à l'idée de voir toute ces vieilles peaux regroupés pour une personne cruelle et sans cœur…

Il pensait que pétunia devait toujours être aussi maigre et grande et …ARROGANTE !

Une fois rentrée chez eux, Ron et Hermione repris leurs conversation qu'il avait eu avant que Ron partis cherchez Harry et Ginny. Ils parlaient du prénom de leurs futur enfant , car oui Hermione est elle aussi enceinte ! Ils pensait a de nombreux prénom comme Rose, Linda, May… Mais elle pensait plutôt à Hugo, Arthur, Thommas… En revanche il avait tous les deux des préférences par exemple Hermione préférait largement Rose et Ron préférait Hugo, en plus les initiales de leurs prénom (Rose et Hugo) sont les mêmes que celles de leurs parents (Ron et Hermione)…


End file.
